BODMAS
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: Grimmjow decides that there's no better place to teach Neliel the basics of Math than through a hands on approach of BODMAS. A steamy use of Math for Nel's pleasure. An illicit student-teacher relationship. GrimNel and mentions of IchiRuki. Oneshot. Smut


_Hi everyone :)_

_I've had this story on my computer for a while now. Somehow I found myself finishing this story instead of studying for my Financial Accounting paper so yeah...I'll take BODMAS over IFRS any day -sad accounting joke-_

_There are far too few stories with these two – just imagine how hot sex would be with Grimmjow and adult Neliel -fans self-_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach – then I could actually say that all the Bleach hotties were mine without sounding insane... -sigh-_

_~B~O~D~M~A~S~_

_BODMAS – _**B**_rackets, _**O**_f_ **D**_ivision, _**M**_ultiplication, _**A**_ddition and _**S**_ubtraction_

Clamping a hand over her mouth, Nel tried her hardest to contain the moans that threatened to break through. A particularly hard thrust from her partner had her whimpering at the sensation and her eyes began to tear at just how good it felt

She felt his fingers grip her thighs tighter and his hot breath on her neck as he pressed their bodies closer together. When he decided to pick her up from the desk she was on only to slam her into the wall, he found the new angle much better since she was having a much harder time containing her moans.

"Come on Nel," his breath was hot against her ear. "Stop holding back."

Her free hand gripped his arm so tightly that she was sure her nails were piercing the tanned flesh beneath. Knowing that she was about to succumb to euphoric bliss, she grabbed at his hair and pulled his head to hers and joined their lips just as she let out a muffled scream – her partner joining her shortly after.

Coming down from her high, Nel pressed her body tightly to her partner's. His lips sought hers out before joining flesh with flesh in a kiss that could only convey total bliss and satisfaction. Pulling away, Nel looked at the man that was joined to her lower half.

With thoroughly ruffled baby blue hair that she had gripped onto not so long ago, piercing eyes just a shade darker with those rebellious tattoos beneath and that mischievous face that promised sin, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez gave her his most heart-stopping grin. The usual predatory gleam that resided in his baby blues was replaced with a tame, satisfied look and only served to enhance the effect of his grin.

Blushing as the male nipped at the swell of her breasts, Nel tried to push him away. "We're going to get caught."

"I doubt it," Grimmjow's muffled voice came from between her breasts.

As if to prove him wrong, Nel's cellphone began to ring, the J-pop song filling the room that they were in. Turning his head to glare at the offending object over his shoulder, Grimmjow let out a huff of annoyance before completely removing himself from his partner. Stalking over to the device, he had the right mind to answer and flip the person off but decided against it and handed it over to Nel.

Full well knowing that their little rendezvous was over thanks to that annoying phone call, Grimmjow began to look for his personal effects. Spotting his light blue tie, he pulled the restricting fabric over his head and buttoned up his shirt for the most part; tie hanging loosely around his neck. Folding up the sleeves of his shirt and fixing his pants, Grimmjow caught sight of Nel's purple lace panties. Slipping them into his pocket, he handed Nel her bowtie as she ended her conversation.

"Your friends have shitty timing," Grimmjow complained.

"Gomen," Nel kissed him on the cheek. "Have you seen my panties?"

"I'm hanging on to those," was his response. "You can get them later."

"But-"

"Your pain-in-the-ass friends are waiting," he said as he pushed her out of the room and closed the door behind her so as to avoid her arguing.

Leaning against the door with a grin that only promised trouble, Grimmjow ran his fingers over the material in his pocket. There was no way that he was going to end up anywhere but in hell for what they were doing.

Neliel Tu Odelschwanck was Karakura High's number one third year student and he was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Karakura High's AP Math teacher.

_~B~O~D~M~A~S~_

Grimmjow sighed as the bell rang, signalling the end of the period. He snapped the book in his hand shut and reminded his class that they had assignments due soon and that they had better not forget to hand them in before dismissing them.

Ignoring the moving students as they walked out of his classroom, Grimmjow went to collect the textbook that he needed for the next class. A smile threatened to fall on his lips as he noted which class he was teaching next.

The sounds of students entering the room had him lazily turn his head towards them door as he waited for a particular student to walk through. When, finally, hazel met blue Grimmjow grinned for the briefest of moments before waiting for his class to get seated.

"Right," Grimmjow spoke, calling attention to himself. "Seeing as how you all prepared so well for today's class by doing the homework that you were assigned – you can all answer the questions I ask you."

"But sensei-"

"Punishment shall be dealt to all – the severity depends on how satisfactory your answers are," The groan that rang through the classroom was music to his ears as an idea popped into his mind. A grin formed on his face as he spoke, "We'll have a little challenge between the back row and the rest of the class shall we?"

That made even more groans run through the room. The back row of students comprised of the smartest of the class – of which one of them was Neliel.

"The back row is prohibited from answering," a few sighs of relief were heard. Grimmjow knew that the next part would have the class excited. "If someone from the front rows get a question right, they get to ask any question whatsoever to someone from the back row." Grins spread across the faces of students as they thought of the questions that they could ask their peers. "But should you not answer correctly, each of the people sitting the back row will put up a question for homework on the board."

Many people visibly paled at that thought – no doubt the questions that the top students thought of would have them awake all night trying to find the answers. To boot, there were seven students in the back row – all of whom were doing extremely well in AP Maths.

"Let's begin!"

Grimmjow fired questions at his students. It was surprising just how many of them were able to answer his questions but it was only a matter of time before the slackers were targeted and problems began to fill his board.

It was ninth question before one of the boys – some spikey haired kid that looked like a cat scratched his face – answered correctly and asked Nel, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Grimmjow's ears perked at that one. It was like he was a cat stalking a bird and he was paying attention to the nth degree. The two of them had agreed to keep their relationship a secret – he was her teacher after all.

Neliel looked at Grimmjow before answering with confidence, "I have one – he's quite the delinquent."

Grimmjow hid his grin behind his book as he held eye contact with Nel for a second before resuming his questions. After that, more questions were directed at Nel – mostly from dejected boys that wanted to know who had been chosen over them with the girls wanting to know about him.

Once he heard the tone of the questions directed at Nel becoming too personal, he stopped the little question session and handed out the class assignment for the day. He walked around the class, helping people who needed him – it was no secret that the reason that his classes were mainly filled with girls was because they all wanted to have some kinky student-teacher relationship with him. Too bad they were too late.

Grimmjow finally made his way to the back row and saw Nel chewing on the end of her pencil. He watched her dart her tongue out and lick her lips before resuming her chewing as she thought about the question in front of her.

Deciding that he wanted to tease the girl, Grimmjow made his way behind Neliel's desk. He bent down so that he was looking over her shoulder and grabbed her pencil.

"Need some help Miss Tu Odelschwanck?" he asked.

Not waiting for a reply, he began to solve the problem for her.

"First you have to deal with the brackets."

He slipped his hand onto her thigh. Nel gasped and try to push his hand off but he was persistent. He was thankful that she sat next to the wall so there was no fear of getting caught.

"Next, deal with division."

He pushed her thighs apart and pressed his thumb against her clit.

"Multiply both sides –" Grimmjow grinned as he pushed two fingers into Nel with ease. She was already wet, "– it makes it easier to work with such flowing equations."

As he rewrote the calculation to show her what he was talking about, his fingers were working their magic on her body. He knew that Nel was trying hard to keep quiet to not draw attention. He grinned at the juices flowing from her and he knew that the possibility of one of the others looking up to call for his attention and catching them was turning her on.

"Now that the equation is in a simpler form, add the similar terms."

He began to move his fingers faster and rub her clit at the same time. He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly so that he was brushing his lips against her ear. "Come for me Neliel."

He knew that she would come when she heard him say her full name – she had confessed once that hearing him say her full name always left her dripping with want. It was unfortunate however that this time he could not get her off like that because a hand shot up into the air followed by one of the girls calling his name.

"Too bad for subtraction," he sighed as he removed his fingers and walked away from her, slipping his hand into his pocket along the way.

Neliel huffed in frustration at the nerve of him. He had the nerve to get her off during class and now he was leaving her on the brink of an orgasm – he will pay.

_~B~O~D~M~A~S~_

The sky was streaked pink as the sun was setting and the last of the students were leaving the premises after their club activities.

Grimmjow was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk as he threw a tennis ball to the man leaning against one of the desks.

"It's a few weeks until exams and then it's graduation," the orange haired male spoke.

"I don't know who's more excited Strawberry – me or you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the nickname before throwing the ball back. "I'll be glad when my year of community work is done and I can actually go back to dissecting cadavers and not teaching about the anatomy to pubescent idiots."

"You're pretty morbid today Strawberry – did Kuchiki dump you?" Grimmjow grinned.

"Student-teacher relationships are not allowed!" Ichigo huffed before mumbling, "Besides – we're going out of town for our date."

Before Grimmjow could tease his friend further there was a knock on the door before Neliel entered.

"Sorry disturb you sensei but I was wondering if I could get some help with one of the problems that we got today," she asked.

"Get lost Kurosaki," Grimmjow barked as he threw the tennis ball at Ichigo's head.

He caught the grin that made its way to Ichigo's face before the door slid shut behind him. Grimmjow watched Neliel lock the door before coming to straddle his lap.

"What you did in class today was mean Sensei…" Nel cooed as she locked her hands behind his neck and moved her face closer to his. "You just left me in the middle of a problem before we could get to the end."

"Such a pity Miss Tu Odelschwanck," Grimmjow slipped his hands down to her waist and pressed their lower bodies together. "I should finish what I started – it would be such a shame to leave you without teaching you how to solve the problem."

Neliel hummed and their lips met. He couldn't wait for graduation to be over and for his girlfriend to move in – then he would teach her all of the practical ways to apply maths to the angles of her body.

_~B~O~D~M~A~S~_

_An: Who knew Maths could be so perverted? XD Somehow the image of Grimmjow as an AP Math teacher got stuck in my head so I decided that I should share it :)_

_~Simone ^_^_


End file.
